


Damn Bottle

by TwoPlayerGays



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Spin the Bottle, cliffhanger cuz i'm an asshole, nyoom mofos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TwoPlayerGays
Summary: Based off one of pinetre-3's art on tumblr.The Chill-dren have a hang out that ends up in what could be called a dance with the devil by playing the most daring, dangerous, radical game of all: spin the bottle ft. two nerds with big fucking crushes on each other. By the time this story starts, they are the definition of drunk.





	Damn Bottle

At this point, everyone is hella hammered, even Jeremy and Michael -who started stumbling five shots in- but it was Chloe's turn to pick someone to spin the bottle, which of course could only end up with catastrophic or great results and no in between, so they kept going. She looked around the room, her icy blue eyes looking at everyone in the small circle, calculating which one of her friends was going to either suffer or soar higher than the fucking Sun.

 

“ _ Jeremy _ ,” she stated finally. It sounded like a death sentence.

 

“Uh- wait, what? Me? Chloe? What? Bottle?” he stuttered as his face grew the same shade as the cherry Jello shot that Jake took while he watched Jeremy struggle with words in amusement.

 

“You have to spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on,” Chloe replied to the Not Questions. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll get someone that you”- eyebrow wiggle, nudge nudge-” _ like _ ”

 

“Ooh,” Rich chimed in with a sarcastic tone, ”Jeremy has a crush on someone? Who could it be? Oh, golly, it’s not like it’s painfully obvious and staring at them right in the face!”

 

Each friend looked meaningfully at Michael, but he didn’t seem to notice as he was too busy staring at Jeremy, as per usual.  Everyone in the friend group knew about Michael and Jeremy’s crushes on each other, much like anyone with a pair of eyes, so it drove them  _ crazy _ to have to watch them be so goddamn oblivious to it all.

 

Rich crawled onto Jake’s lap and straddled him as he cradled his boyfriend’s face and shook it while screaming and dragging out his sentence.

 

“Who could it beeeee, Jakey?” he kept on screeching. “THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME, LOVE. KILLING ME, I TELL YOU, DARLING.”

 

“O-okay, babe,” Jake replied and peeling the hands from his face. ”I think you’ve made your point, so why don’t you stop being dramatic and let Jeremy spin the bottle. You’re causing a scene.”

 

Rich nodded and leaned on his shoulder and stayed there, passed out from all the alcohol that he’d drank. Which said a lot, because Rich was  _ not  _ a lightweight (and would not hesitate to fight anyone who said he was,  _ Jake _ ), but he’d been mixing so many drinks an elephant would faint.

 

Now that the whole Rich-is-about-to-spill-the-goddamend-beans-deal was over, all of the attention shifted back to Jeremy and Michael, who were sitting side by side and engaging in a vicious cycle of a. staring at one another while the other isn’t watching b. get caught c. blush and turn away d. see a. and repeat.

 

“So,” Christine chimed in, looking at the human ball of anxiety that was Jeremy Heere,“ you gonna spin the bottle or not? Because if you don’t, I swear on Shakespear himself-”

 

“Woah, there, Juliette, slow your roll,” Brooke, who was never one to stop a good argument but just wanted him to spin the fucking bottle, stepped in before Drunk Christine could get too carried away with her threats. “Honey,  _ fucking  _ **_go_ ** .”

 

Jeremy tried to protest, but nothing that was understandable came from his lips. He finally placed his hand on top of the bottle and spun it. It made a clicking noise.

 

_ Click _ \- Jake. _ Click _ \- Christine. _ Click _ \- Brooke. _ Click _ \- Chloe.  _ Click _ \- Jenna. _ Click _ … 

 

Michael.

 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot/inspiration completely and utterly from:  
> http://pinetre-3.tumblr.com/post/164633029640/pls-someone-write-a-boyf-fiends-fanfic-where-the  
> I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT, OWN THE ART. k? k


End file.
